Chase
Chase X Skye is a romantic ship between Chase and Skye. Some fans have adopted "Chye" and "Skase" as names for the pairing. This ship is hinted at throughout the show. It is possible that the show's writers have acknowledged and teased the ship, especially in the newer episodes. Canon *In "Pups Save a Mer-Pup," Chase faints after seeing Skye as a mer-pup. He sounded very worried. *In "Pups and the Beanstalk," both Chase and Rubble worry about Skye. Chase barks in excitement when Skye comes down. *In "Pup Pup Boogie," Skye teaches Chase how to play Pup Pup Boogie. Chase wants to Boogie with Skye instead of playing at the pup park. *In "Pups Save the Camping Trip," Chase worries for Skye twice. He even cheers on Skye when she saves Chickaletta. Skye had a tiny hunch that Chase discouraged by saying he cheered her on (which is actually what he did). Skye said that it was very sweet. *In "Pups Save an Ace", Chase whimpers for Skye. *In "Pups Save the Pool Day," Chase wears Skye's bathing cap until Rocky notices it. *In "Pups Save the Sea Turtles," Chase gets very worried about Skye and whimpers. He almost admits it. *In "Pups Save a Tightrope Walker," Chase and Skye touch their paws together while cheering for Francois. *Chase and Skye land next to each other after Marshall's goofs in the elevator many times throughout the show. *In "Pups Save Skye," Chase was worried sick about her. He also begged Ryder to send him on the mission to save her. *In "Pups Bark With Dinosaurs", Chase uses his megaphone to stall the pteranodon for Skye. *In "Pups Save Friendship Day", Skye nuzzles Chase. Together they sing the line "bosom buddy of mine" in a song as they look at each other with smiles. *In "Pups Save A Monkey-Naut" Chase cheered on Skye the most when Ryder called her to save Rocky. *In "Pups Save A Flying Frog", Chase is worried about Skye. When Skye finally manages to control her copter Chase jumped into Ryder's arms and said "She made it!" Then Ryder looked at him. He jumped down and said "I mean, I knew she would." Ryder may have known about something... *In "Pups Save An Eagle" Chase worries about Skye when the eagle comes to scare her. Also, when Skye says the little eagle was cute, Chase says "Cute?!". *In "Pups Save a Wedding", Chase starts crying when Skye falls on Rubble after Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al kiss (not shown). Even if Skye falling was not the cause, Chase may have been crying because of the wedding. Maybe Chase wants to do the same to Skye! *They often look happy to see each other. *Chase is caught staring at Skye during many episodes in the elevator. *In "Pups Save The Easter Egg Hunt" while Chase And Skye were singing a song, they smiled at each other for one second. *When Skye was playing Pup Pup Boogie, Chase made sure he made a good impression for her. *When Chase says his callout, Skye smiles at him. *When Rocky says his callout, Chase and Skye smile SMACK in the middle of there faces. *In "Pups Save The Fireworks" Skye was happy that she was working with Chase. *In "The New Pup", Skye cheers on Chase. *Whenever Chase says his catchphrase, Skye looks at him with a huge smile. *In "Pups Save a Sports Day", In the end when they received their medals, Chase and Skye were looking at each other with much excitement. *In "Pups Save Skye", At roll-call, when Rubble says "Poor Skye", Chase is panicking in the background.(Biting his 'lip' and moving his eyes about.) *In "Pups Save A Bat" Chase and Skye were playing tag with each other (most popular picture) *In "Pups Jungle Trouble" Skye worries for Chase. *They can almost always be found sitting next to each other. *In "Pups save a Super Pup" Skye catches a frisbee in air, lands on Chase and stays on him. *In "Pups save an Eagle" Chase says "Careful Skye!" And he whimpered. *In "Air Pups" when Chase saves Marshall during the beginning, Skye says: "Here's to your a perfect landing." referring to Chase. *In "Pups Great Race" Skye was looking at Chase in the elevator. *In "Pups Save the PAW Patroller", when Skye arrives from above for clear the PAW Patroller, Chase says: "Good Skye!" *Always in "Pups Save the PAW Patroller", in the end of the episode, Chase asks to Ryder if him and Skye can watch Apollo the Super Pup, here in the PAW Patroller, maybe because he wanted to stay with Skye. *In "Pups Save the Songbirds", in the end of the episode, Chase was worried about Skye,after Skye back with the Songbirds,only Chase bark with excitement. *In "Parroting Pups", After Skye give the pups drink, Chase thank you to her. *In "All Star Pups !", Chase cheered Skye. *In "Pups Trouble with the Turtles", Chase and Skye look each other and smile each other for one second. *Always in "Pups Trouble with the Turtles", in the end of the episode, when Skye tickled by turtles the pups laughing to her, only Chase smile to her. *In "Pups Turn On the Lights", Skye was sad cannot make the surprise party for Chase, then she takes a charge for Chase Surprise Party. *In "Pups Save the School Day", Chase and Skye wake up together. *In "Pups Save a Sniffle", after Chase says his callout and then he sneezing, Skye look him with a sad face. *In "Pups Save an Adventure", Chase and Skye was talking about Rubble cute Sleep ** In "Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne" Chase calls Skye "M'lady" and she giggles to this, also, Chase is the only one winking to Skye rather than Marshall and Rocky Category:Chase Category:Skye Category:Characters Category:Relatioships